The Best Man and Digimon
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: TK asks Davis to be his best man for his wedding. How does the wedding go? Will he even say yes? Read to find out.


The Best Man and Digimon

"Wait! Let me get this straight. You want me and Veemon to be your best man and best Digimon?"

"Yes. Please!" TK said.

Dave was speechless.

"Wait. So, really? This is for real?" Davis asked.

"Yes. My word TK Is serious." Said Abigail.

"What! Dude. Congrats. You and Abigail will be so happy." Davis said.

"Your just saying that because that leave Kari all for you." Abigail said smirking.

Davis turned red. "N-no!" He said.

Abigail and TK laughed.

"She'll be at the wedding too. She's my maid of honor." Abigail said.

That made Davis smile.

"I'll do it!" Davis shouted and ran off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. me asking him." TK asked.

Abigail smiled. "Yeah. Davis has been so sweet with everyone so why not. Besides, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have asked me to marry you."

Abigail made a point.

The day TK was looking for a ring because he was so sure she was the one.

"TK?" Davis called to him.

"Hey Davis." TK waved to him.

"What are you doing in a jewelry store?" Davis asked him.

TK blushed when telling him.

"I'm looking at rings. I'm going to ask Abigail to marry me." He said.

Davis was more shocked that Abigail was who he was going to ask.

"I thought it would be Kari." Dave said.

TK laughed. "Were close friends. Plus our brothers can't decide who's taking Sora." He said.

"Abigail is so sweet, honest, truthful, kind, and she's easy to make laugh." TK said.

Davis grinned. "You really care for her."

"Yes. But I don't know what ring to get." TK looked at all the rings and nothing looked perfect for her.

Dave knows Abigail loved red gems. Looking at all the red one's he saw her birth stone.

"TK. This one." Davis said.

TK looked at the red gem in the glass case and was in awe. "Perfect." TK said.

"That's expensive boys." Said the owner.

"We'll split it." Davis smiled. "Abigail deserves the best after all."

TK nodded in agreement and they got the ring.

"I remember that." TK said to Abigail.

"So let's get ready." She said and the two walked off.

A few weeks later,

The music started to play and Abigail walked down the aisle.

TK and Davis stood there watching her in all her beauty coming their way.

"Seated please." Said the pastor. Once Abigail stood right there in front of TK in all she was.

"Now say your vows."

'No need for me." TK said. Everyone looked around. "She already knows." Abigail blushed deep red but smiled at him remembering what he said.

A hot sunny day she wore her black dress and TK wore a blue jacket.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

TK took her hand.

"Abigail. When we first met we didn't really know each other till we went to camp. And that adventure was life changing for not just you but me too. I never knew how to act around girls my age except you and Kari. But you were always there for me. You helped me with homework. Taking care of Patamon. You went to prom with me when Kari didn't. You are my vary best friend. And I want to be there with you forever. Us. Forever."

TK had got on one knee and Abigail cried. She knew what was happening and was speechless.

"Abigail, i will never love another girl like you. Will you marry me?"

"I do." Abigail said being back in the present. "I remember and I will never leave you my hero. You are my heart since we first saw each other." She said. It was enough.

Davis smiled. And Kari clapped.

"You may...forget it. Just kiss." The pastor said.

TK swept Abigail off her feet with a kiss and everyone cheered.

"Congrats." Davis said. "Yes. I'm glad for you too." Kari said.

"You two are the best of friends anyone could ask for." Abigail said.

"Picture!" The four of the got together and took the shot.

"And that's how your best friend was born." Davis said to his son.

"So, Miriam was born from uncle TK and aunt Abigail?"

"Yes. And there she is." Davis said answering the door.

"Dave. And little Kai." Abigail said.

"Come on in." This was their life.

TK and Abigail and Kari with Dave.

"Want to play or hear a story?" Kai asked.

"A story. Like the one where dad asked mom to marry her. I want that dress someday." Miriam smiled.

"Oh fine." Abigail laughed.

"Wait for us!"

"Patamon! Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Oh you two." Abigail said. "Why on't you tell us the story." She said.

And so the two digimon said their story.

"The party was such a blast! Davis watched with me seeing the bride and groom dancing together at such a beautiful scenery." Veemon started.

"And from the skies I saw Kari walk slowly to Davis and Vemmon.

"What a day" she said. "Yes indeed." Davis said back. An so Dave was taken to the dance floor.

"Dance with me silly." Kari said. And that's where everything was happy ever after." Patamon finished.

"I'm not sure that's how-" Davis was going to say.

"Let them be. It's cute hearing the kids love their version of the story. And you and Veemon were the best, best man and digimon at my wedding. Thank you." Abigail said.

"No problem." Davis said.

The End.


End file.
